


111

by differentjasper



Category: Eureka (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Gen, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, IQ scores are bs jsyk, Los Angeles, american legal system, mostly - Freeform, workaholic Jack Carter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 18:36:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16331399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/differentjasper/pseuds/differentjasper
Summary: Jack Carter is the traditional village idiot of Eureka. But what about before, in LA? Some of the residents forget, but they may get a sudden reminder of his own intelligence.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> look Jack Carter deserves better from the residents hbjkahdg  
> he might not be smart like the scientists but have you seen the requirements to be a us marshal... rly...

_ U.S. Marshals have a long list of requirements for employment. Requirements include: _

 

  * __Be between 21 and 36 years old (exceptions made for veterans)__


  * _Hold a valid driver’s license_


  * _Have an extensive background check_


  * _Have a Bachelor's degree and at least one year of specialized experience_


  * _Above degree must be in a field such as Criminology, Law Enforcement, Criminal Justice, or some combination_


  * _Above degree must also have, at minimum, a 3.0 GPA (B+)_


  * _All applicants must pass a health and fitness exam_


  * _Above health exam includes having 20/20 vision (correction allowed), good hearing, and no debilitating illness that may interfere with work_


  * _Above fitness exam includes being able to complete a 1.5 mile run in under 13 minutes, being able to complete more than 35 situps in one minute, and over 25 pushups in one minute_


  * _Be nominated by the President_



 

_ and more. _

_ Residents of Eureka didn’t seem to remember that Jack Carter passed all these requirements all that often. And occasionally, they got reminded. _


	2. An interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First, let's step back into how Jack gained his employment.

Jack Carter resisted the urge to fidget in his seat. He’d worked hard on his Criminal Justice degree, he’d worked three years as an officer in LA, he’d passed his detective’s exam, he’d gone through ten months of processing and now… he was here. He was sitting, waiting for final test, and his answer. He was so  _ excited.  _

A man walked in, carrying a binder and several folders full of paper. Jack spotted his name printed on a few labels, and recognized a few other names as well.  _ Abby Carter _ on one. His parent’s names on others. 

“Mr. Carter, hello. My name is Mark Andrade, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” the man said as he sat, holding out his free hand to shake. 

Jack took it, greeting, “Hello, sir. It’s a pleasure to meet you, and feel free to call me Jack.”

Andrade paused. “Ah, name preference?”

Jack shrugged. “Oh, just been getting called Officer Carter, Detective Carter, Mr. Carter, for so long now. Feels appropriate to be called Jack for once, you know?” He smiled at Andrade, as nicely as he could.

“Alright, that sounds good. How about we sit down?” Andrade suggested. A little flustered, Jack did so, and told himself to relax as the binder was opened and paged through.

For the next forty five minutes, it was questions, queries, and more questions. Jack was asked to match up events for his whole background,  reminded of the misdemeanor on his file, and made to recount scenarios he’d been in, and how he’d dealt with them. 

They finally seemed to be winding down, which Jack was grateful for; some of these interviews could be upwards of an hour.

Andrade shuffled through a few of the papers on his desk. “It says here you assisted in riot control during the Los Angeles riots, in 1992?” he asked, glancing up at Jack, gauging for a reaction.

Jack shifted, a little uncomfortable. “I was called in as back up a few times, yes.”

“Reports commend your ability to defuse a situation without violence.”

Jack smiled at that. “Thank you. My wife, she studied psychology. Sometimes I get lucky, and get little lectures on how other people’s heads work, rather than her figuring out how mine works.”

Andrade laughed at that. “Doesn’t sound so fun.” 

Jack laughed and shook his head, “No, not really. But I love her, and our daughter…”

“Yes, your family,” Andrade suddenly seemed to realize. “How do they feel about relocation?” 

Jack jumped. That was a sudden shift. “Huh? Well, my wife prefers the LA area, but we have been considering moving to the suburbs…”

Andrade nodded. “I’ll be sure to note that. After all, US Marshals tend to get sent all over the country, even if it is stable after that.”

Jack had to blink, processing. “Wait, what?”

Andrade looked up, and smiled at Jack again. “Oh, sorry Jack. I got ahead of myself, didn’t I?” 

Jack froze, his breath stopping suddenly as his lungs refused to work. Was this it? Had he made it?

“Welcome to the US Marshals, Jack Carter. I’m looking forward to working with you in the future.”

He’d made it. He nearly collapsed in relief. He’d  _ made  _ it.

Now he just had to get through eighteen weeks of training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is probably inaccurate to the interview process oops  
> HOWEVER I think I got as close as I could with writing and researching at the same time!! Also it's super fun to learn stuff so if anyone actually does know the realities of this that would be. super cool to hear abt :D


End file.
